


Penciled In

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't put Jaejoong in charge of the birthday presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penciled In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yunho's 22nd birthday.

The smell of cooking and the red glow of the sunrise slowly eases into Yunho's brain, waking him up just enough for him to remember it's his birthday. Not that he could forget after being berated the night before. He laughs into the edge of his blankets at the memory of Jaejoong ordering him to stay in bed until he's given permission to start his special day.

He feels the corner of the mattress sink, then another dip on the other side of his legs. He keeps his eyes closed to maintain the illusion of surprise until the last moment. As weight settles on points on either side of his body, he opens his eyes. And he's surprised. "Junsu?"

"Jaejoong's in a mood."

"Why?" Yunho listens for the sound of banging pots and raised voices, but only hears Junsu's breathing and the faint sound of music from somewhere in the house.

"I think he figured out it was your birthday."

"Figured out? He was very clear on the concept last night." Very clear and very pushy.

"Not quite." Junsu's deadpan expression cracks just enough to let a glint of wickedness into his eyes, and a wave of relief into Yunho's brain. "He forgot about this."

Junsu's kiss reflects the way the morning has gone so far; it starts gentle and warm, easing them both into wakefulness, then providing a few surprises. Just as Junsu shifts the placement of his hands and knees, to work on expanding a couple of those surprises, a third surprise clears his throat from the doorway.

"If the coffee had been made on time, I would have had something appropriately filthy to say about this," Yoochun says, head tilted, most likely to get the perfect view of Junsu's ass. He smiles sleepily as he meets Yunho's eyes over Junsu's shoulder. "Right now I can only pass on the message: breakfast is ready."

Junsu jumps off of Yunho and the bed. "Good. I can tell Jaejoong my spot has been filled."

Yoochun leans heavily against the doorframe as he watches Junsu tear down the hall. "Too damn early in the morning for this. Happy Birthday, Yunho."

"What? No kiss?"

"Not right now, I want to be awake for it. No matter what Jaejoong's schedule says. "

Usually Yunho would have just pulled on a t-shirt and gone to breakfast in his pyjamas, but the idea of Jaejoong with a schedule makes him reach for the protection of real clothes. He's armoured with jeans, socks, a hoodie over his t-shirt and still he pauses, taking a deep breath before entering the kitchen.

Changmin pushing him against the wall by the door makes it huff right out of him again.

Changmin is mad, but not at him, so Yunho can't help the smile that pulls on his lips at the glorious sight. With a blink of an eye the fury is gone, the anger turned to wry determination. The kiss is supposed to look brutal, but Changmin can't do brutal and Yunho is far too accepting for it to be anything but hot. At least until Changmin starts to laugh silently, and pulls away just enough to whisper, "I'm sorry. Happy Birthday."

"I'm not. And thank you."

"Can I reserve a day-after-your-birthday kiss so I don't mess up Jaejoong-hyung's schedule?"

"As many as you like. No need to book a time."

Yunho gets to see the smile the promise puts on Changmin's face, but then the bright expression is tucked away in favour of a narrow-eyed scowl as Changmin turns to face Jaejoong. He stomps across the kitchen, nabbing the plate Jaejoong is holding out to him as he passes, and then continues out the far door without a backward glance. Jaejoong's gesture to the swinging door is cheerily obscene and Yoochun's chuckles are muffled by his coffee cup.

Jaejoong makes it across the kitchen with the next full plate and puts it down in front of Yoochun. "You can take Junsu's slot," Jaejoong says, then raises his voice, "since he stole your job this morning."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah," Junsu comments from the formal dining area just outside the far door. He's obviously been banished for the meal. Most likely with a full plate, though. It also explains Changmin's willingness to make a dramatic exit.

Yoochun gets out of his chair as Yunho settles into the one next to him. "I'd better go eat with the children, or I'll be tempted to hike the birthday boy up onto the table and blow your schedule all to hell."

Yunho is glad his cup hadn't actually reached his lips, because as it is he chokes on the steam. "The coffee has kicked in, I see," he mutters.

"You know it." Yoochun leans over while Jaejoong's back is turned, gives Yunho a simple kiss flavoured with coffee and promises. "On second thought, Jaejoong, mark me as done. I don't know what my schedule will be like later." Yoochun sends Yunho a grin and a wink as he backs though the door.

Yunho waits for the ranting, or at least the grumbling to start, but all that happens is that Jaejoong sets their food down on the table and eats. It's when the humming starts that Yunho finally gets it.

"There is no schedule, is there?"

"Nope." Jaejoong finishes chewing, and swallows as he pulls a piece of paper out of his back pocket. "It's more of a list." Yunho lets his body slump, forehead coming to rest gently on the table. "The three off the top are done, and I've been annoying enough this morning that they are unlikely to try and steal one later today. So I should still be able to save--"

It might have been the element of surprise, or maybe just habit, but Jaejoong doesn't fight Yunho's kisses until about number 6. "Wait! Stop! I want the birthday kisses – 22 for Japan, 23 for Korea, and 24 for luck."

"If you had come to wake me up this morning, you could have had numbers 1 through 24."

"But that wouldn't have been fair to the others."

"Yoochun was humouring you." Jaejoong shrugs, not exactly a confirmation. "Changmin you know exactly how to piss off. And Junsu...."

"Junsu's easy."

"I heard that!" comes from the other side of the door, along with a gale of Yoochun's laughter, and something that is most likely Changmin pounding his head on the highly polished table.

"Then come here and prove that he's right," Yunho calls over Jaejoong's protests.

Changmin's laugher joins Yoochun's as Junsu bounces through the door. He pauses a few steps into the room, shrugs, and then scatters the chairs between himself and Yunho's lap. Leaning with his back against Jaejoong's shoulder, he takes Yunho's face in his hands and gives Yunho a few noisy, smacking kisses, until Jaejoong smacks him for real.

"Do it properly! You've only got seven and you've used up four already."

Yunho is about to point out the flaw in the Jaejoongian logic, when Junsu...does it properly. From the corner of his eye, in his last moment of coherent thought, he sees Yoochun and Changmin grinning from the doorway. They can sort out the logic, and let Jaejoong do the counting.

Yunho has nothing on his schedule other than enjoying his birthday.


End file.
